Together as One in A Harmony
by YourMoonLight
Summary: Aku yang cupu begitu menyukai kamu yang sangat populer -Kaisoo x Chanbaek (a little bit)- KIM JONGIN,DO KYUNGSOO, BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL


KAISOO-CHANBAEK

chapter 1

Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kelas 12 di Performing Arts School of Seoul (SOPA). Sekolah khusus laki-laki, dengan berbagai macam fasilitas yang disediakan,dan sangat elegan. Yang juga jumlah masyarakatnya kurang lebih 1050 jiwa. Aku adalah salah satu anggota Paduan Suara. Tak jarang ekstrakulikuler kami selalu di ekspos oleh banyak media, dan yang paling menjadi favorit warga Seoul adalah ekstrakulikuler Modern Dance dan Band. Ya, memang mereka sangatlah sempurna dalam setiap gerakan, penampilan-penampilan serta musik-musik yang disuguhkan.

Aku siswa berkacamata dan duduk di kelas 12-3. Teman sebangkuku adalah Baekhyun, sahabat terbaikku. Ia dijuluki pria paling cantik se-antero sekolah. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku disekolah bersama baekhyun. Berbicara 24/7 hingga mulut kami berbusa. Ah, tidak. Hanya mulutnya yang berbusa.

Aku termasuk anak pendiam dikelas, karena aku tidak pernah dihiraukan oleh mereka, teman kelasku. Aku dianggap tidak penting. Mungkin. Tapi Baekhyun selalu membelaku disaat-saat aku direndahkan atau diremehkan.

Ya itu tentang aku.

 **Author**

Kyungsoo panggilannya. Ia mulai melakukan aktivitas rutin yang ia lakukan biasanya. Seperti berangkat sekolah-belajar-istirahat-belajar-istirahat-belajar-pulang-latihan-pulang dan begitu seterusnya. Oh, tak lupa diselingi bergosip dengan Baekhyun, atau mengintip anak Modern Dance dan Band yang sedang latian.

Hari ini hari Selasa. Ia ada latihan paduan suara dengan baekhyun.

"Nanti apakah kamu datang latihan Baek?", tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja,karena hari ini latihan lagu baru", jawab Baekhyun. "Eh, hari ini eskul dance akan latihan outdoor! Kamu tidak ingin lihat?",lanjut Baekhyun. "Ha? Tidak ah. Kita sudah terlalu sering mengintip anak dance.",jawab Kyungsoo."Eh, semua orang pasti juga akan melihat, jadi kita tidak akan ketahuan.", gerutu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas maisng-masing. Kyungsoo yang masih membereskan tasnya terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan anak Modern Dance berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. _Lihatlah mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang terlihat cupu sekalipun. Oh, itu Kim Jong In._ Kyungsoo dengan segera kembali membereskan mejanya setelah melihat Kapten dari eskul Modern Dance itu. "Hayoo!", teriak Baekhyun. "Aish! Apa! Bikin kaget saja Baek!", gerutu Kyungsoo. "Ayo, kita lihat modern dance sebentaaar saja, setelah itu...", "Berjalan menuju studio Band tempat seorang Park Chanyeol dan anggotanya latihan? Aku sudah tahu siasatmu yang klasik itu Byun Baek." Sela Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo kamu memang sahabat ku yang paling baik, aku sayang kau." "Uhh berhentilah. Mengapa kita tidak langsung ke studio Band kemudian ke tempat kita latihan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Memang apa salahnya melewati eskul dance?", lirik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya diam seribu bahasa dan mengiyakan kemauan sahabatnya. "Ah! Berisik. Ayo cepat!", gerutu Kyungsoo.

 ***** _ **musik mulai***_

Terdengar keras sekali alunan musik yang digunakan oleh eskul Modern Dance untuk latihan dia aula terbuka sekolahnya. Musiknya sampai terdengar di pintu masuk sekolah. Tak heran berapa banyak siswa yang berkumpul dijalan-jalan hanya untuk melihat mereka latihan.

Kim Jong In,ketua eskul modern dance itu menjadi sasaran bagi seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana. Ia memang laki-laki yang pesonanya sangat mengagumkan sekalipun bagi laki-laki juga. Dengan sangat arogan dan sexy ia melenggangkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan musik seolah-olah begitu bersahabat dengan setiap nada-nada yang tercipta. Anggota lainnya juga berusaha mengimbangi namun ia masih menjadi sasaran indah bagi yang melihat.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun rela melewati kerumunan laki-laki yang 'agak' lebih besar dan tinggi dari mereka berdua. Mereka berhasil mendapat tempat dengan dengan area latihan modern dance. Kyungsoo terdiam menyaksikan apa yang tersuguhkan di depan mata bulatnya. _Kim Jong In, kenapa kamu begitu mempesona. Aku tidak bisa menahan apa yang aku rasakan, aku begitu menyukaimu._ Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh sangat dalam ke dalam pesona Kim Jong In . Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Jong In dengan penuh kegelisahan. Baekhyun sangat tau bahwa Kyungsoo begitu menyukai Kim Jong In namun Kyungsoo berusaha menutupinya agar tidak diketahui banyak orang nantinya bahwa mana mungkin laki-laki cupu seperti Kyungsoo bboleh menyukai Kim Jong In.

"Begitu terpesonanya kau hingga sudah selesai pun masih memandanginya? Katanya latihan Paduan Suara...?",bisik Baekhyun pelan. "ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN", teriak Kyungsoo dengan kaget, spontan seluruh anggota dance yang sudah selesai latihan sejak 10 menit yang lalu menoleh ke sumber suara, termasuk Jong In. Kyungsoo dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat latihan dance tadi. Jong In memperhatikannya.

-TBC-


End file.
